


три промаха робин бакли

by semilese



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Собственноручно придуманный образ Нэнси Уилер сталкивается с оригиналом и безоговорочно проигрывает.





	три промаха робин бакли

Нэнси Уилер — надменная принцесса-недотрога, не имеющая за душой ровным счётом ничего, кроме примерного поведения и хороших оценок. Девушка-пустышка, привлекающая внешностью и отталкивающая сущностью. 

По крайней мере, так думала Робин. 

Кто-нибудь должен был сказать ей раньше, что судить о людях по обложке — затея, изначально обречённая на провал. 

Собственноручно придуманный образ Нэнси Уилер сталкивается с оригиналом и безоговорочно проигрывает. 

Вымышленная не ошивалась бы в компании девчонки со сверхъестественными способностями, способной силой мысли поднять целую машину и без колебаний сбить ею злых русских. Не говорила бы о монстре, собранном из расплавленных тел людей, как о чём-то рутинном. Не обращалась бы с пистолетом, как с родным, и не стояла бы до последнего, стреляя в ехавшую прямо на неё машину. 

И уж точно не жила бы после этого как ни в чём не бывало. 

Новый вывод: Нэнси Уилер — сумасшедшая.

Робин не знает, почему её затуманенное наркотиками и паникой сознание среди всего хаоса зацепилось именно за бывшую подружку своего лучшего друга, как за самое важное во всём грёбанном мире. По приходу домой вместе с нарастающим ужасом от увиденного она чувствует горечь разочарования в собственных представлениях и начинающий разгораться интерес, для которого, честно, совсем не время. Первостепенная задача — вернуться к нормальной жизни, а значит, (постараться) забыть абсолютно всё.

Проходит четыре месяца; Робин, конечно, с задачей не справляется. Регулярные кошмары на пользу не идут, как и постоянное прокручивание произошедшего в голове, зато способствуют появлению синяков, не перекрываемых никакой косметикой, под глазами и постоянной усталости. Страх теснится где-то между. 

Харрингтон, смотрящий понимающе-жалостно, но при этом ведущий себя, как обычно, совершенно не помогает. Робин берёт с него пример, но выходит паршиво. Ей нужно больше времени. Или потеря памяти.

Ну или Нэнси Уилер, зашедшая в магазин, где они со Стивом с горем пополам работают около трёх недель, как вариант. 

Сначала Робин не верит и глупо моргает пару раз, чтобы смахнуть видение, наверняка возникшее из-за недостатка сна. Но нет — девушка, с попеременным успехом занимающая её мысли наравне с монстрами с изнанки (из Стива вышел неплохой рассказчик страшилок), медленно подходит к кассе и встаёт за парой молоденьких покупательниц, которым явно не нравится флирт продавца. 

— Очередная неудача, — когда они уходят, Робин привычно хлопает парня по плечу, но тот не расстраивается, в приятном удивлении разглядывая Нэнси. 

— Уилер! Какими судьбами? — он выглядит искренне радостным.

А она кажется измождённой, и это точно не выверты уставшего подсознания. 

— Привет. Выдался выходной, решила провести его с каким-нибудь хорошим фильмом, — лёгкая улыбка смягчает её вид. — Не посоветуешь? 

Харрингтон моментально тушуется.

— На него нельзя положиться при выборе фильма, уж поверь мне, — поясняет Робин. — Пойдём к прилавкам, присмотрим тебе что-то. 

Во взгляде Нэнси сквозит задумчивость, когда она чуть кивает. Фактически, это их первая встреча после тех событий, и знакомы они от слова «никак», но Робин не может удержаться.

— Хреново выглядишь, — они стоят возле семейных комедий, и Нэнси, водящая пальцем от диска к диску, невесело усмехается.

— Ты не лучше, — шпилька возвращается в ту же секунду. — Много работы навалилось, вот и устала. Ничего необычного. 

— Навалилось само, или навалила на себя ты? — проницательность никогда не была сильной стороной Робин, но сложить два и два не так уж и трудно, особенно когда ты находишься в аналогичной ситуации. 

Оказывается, Нэнси Уилер не такая стойкая, как ей думалось. Второй промах.

— Ты права, — Нэнси наконец поворачивается к ней и смотрит почему-то с вызовом. Робин некстати подмечает, какая она всё-таки красивая. — Сегодня Майк ночует у Дастина, а родители внезапно решили выйти в свет и навестить старых знакомых — вряд ли вернутся до утра. Так что… присоединишься ко мне?

Третий промах. Нэнси Уилер образца Робин Бакли не открывалась бы перед незнакомкой и не звала бы её к себе, чтобы не оставаться ночью одной в родном доме. Справедливости ради, так вообще мало кто бы поступила.

Над ответом Робин не раздумывает.

— Фильмы принесу сама, — глаза Нэнси шокировано расширяются — видимо, не ожидала согласия, может, предложила в полушутку, — и это забавное зрелище. — Адрес Стив мне объяснит, жди к девяти.

Уилер быстро приходит в себя, улыбается скорее дерзко, чем приветливо. 

— Знаешь, ты интересная. Только не опаздывай.

И уходит.

Нэнси Уилер в очередной раз её удивляет, а Робин Бакли хочет удивляться и дальше.

Когда она оборачивается, то видит крайне недоуменного напарника, очевидно подслушивавшего и подглядывавшего.

— Вдвоём сражаться со своими демонами должно быть немного проще, Стив.

Полуправда за ложь не считается, ведь так?


End file.
